Titans South Love is in the Air
by friendoftheninjas
Summary: The teen titian South have a problem and come to the teen titians for help. They now live togther, what happens when 10 super teen fight togther and live togther? Love? Hate? Evil? Good?
1. Chapter 1

"Starfire, Beast boy, Raven, get all these people out of here quickly! Cyborg come with me we have to find all five booms now" Robin shouts. "We have two more to find!"

"If you can find them, I can disable them!" Cyborg replies.

"Found one! Here!" Robin throws it to Cyborg, who quickly dismantles it.

"We are running out of time!" Beast boy say with another five people on his back.

"Is this what your looking for?" A girl with long black hair says. She was wearing a light blue short and skirt and had a black sun shaped necklace. She snapped a wire and the clock on the side stopped. Four other people take a place beside her.

"Who are you guys?" Robin asked.

"Not surprised you didn't remember us, its been awhile. We are teen titans south." A girl says who look similar to cyborg. Her voice sounds as if a computer was talking.

"I'm Bright side" The girl with black hair says." This is my twin brother Dark side." She points to a guy with a dark blue outfit, with white hair. He has a white moon necklace. "This is Techno." She points to the girl that spoke before her. "And you should already know kid flash and jinx." Bright side finishes.

"Thanks for the help back their teen titans south." Robin says.

"No problem." Techno says.

"Oh! I remember these people now!" Star fire says. "The kid flash and jinx, helped us a while back, but I don't not remember the other three."

"That's because when we help you guys out some of your memory was erased, Dark side, techno and I went after the criminal, while Jinx and Kid flash stayed to help you." Bright side said.

"By the way." The kid flash disappeared for a second. "We found the guy who planted all the booms." Kid flash was now holding e shorter man in handcuffs.

"Flash go out in at the police station. Teen titian we have some things to talk about." Bright side said.

"Then lets go back to the tower." Robin says.

..at the tower..

"So why are you here?" Robin asked.

"You see a very dangerous criminal got out of out hands. We were able to track nice to your city. He has the ability to absorb others power and use them to his liking. Last time we caught him we were able to find his weakness. But he got away before we got a chance to use it." Bright side says.

"We need a place to stay so we can find him and bring him down, we also might need your help." Dark side spoke for the first time.

"The only way to bring him down is through a special magical barrio, that dark side and bright side can create, they one problem is that it takes time to pull off such an attack, that's where you guys come in." Techno says.

"Ravens powers could allow us to conduct the spell faster." Dark side said.

"Robin and Starfire could help Kid Flash and Jinx keep him distracted until we can pull off the spell." Bright side says.

"Cyborg and Techno will have to stay at the tower, he absorbed Techno's powers so if he can into contact with Cyborg he could shut him down for good." Jinx stated.

"What are Techno's powers?" She can control and manipulate technology, and being half machine, puts u in danger." Kid flash answers.

"So, will you help us?" Bright side asked.

"Of course." Robin answered.

"Hey if you guys are here then who will; watch over your city?" Beast Boy asks.

"I asked the Flash to fill in for us, Lets just say he isn't very good at cards." Kid flash tells them.

"Plus our parents have powers to, if anything happened they could stop it as well." Darkside and Bright side said at the same time.

"Great new friends!" Starfire gives every one a hug.

"We have two spar rooms you can sty in." Robin says. "Bright side, Jinx and Techno can have the room next to Starfire and Dark side and Kid flash can have the room next to Beast Boy."

"I don't need a room, I'm almost fully machine, and all I need is a outlet." Techno says.

"Them you can room with me." Cyborg replies.

"Thanks for letting us stay here and helping us out." Bright side says.

"No problem. Now We will go show you your rooms." Robin says.

…To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"Here I s the room for girls, my name friends!" Starfire says. "It has beds with big purple blankets and nail polish and other fun girl things."

"Thanks." Jinx says and walks in.

"Thanks Starfire." Bright side, hugs her. Starfire smiles and hugs back.

"It will be so much fun with new friends!" Starfire hugs back a little to hard.

"Um Starfire?"

"Yes?"

"You're breaking my spine." Bright Side says hardly breathing.

"Sorry." She says and releases Bright Side from her grasp.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Here's my room techno, you are welcome to chose where you want to plug in." Cyborg says.

She looks around and says, "I approve."

"Approve of what?"

"Your room, its rather up to date. Very satisfied, almost like my room."

"Thank you?"

" It was a complement, do you want me to update your memory board?"

"No, I can't ask that it costs to much to do that. Those parts are crazy expensive."

"Cyborg it's already done."

"What?"

"I can manipulate technology remember? It was simple, you have eight thousand GB now."

"What! That's four times as much I as used to."

"Your welcome."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Here's the boys room." Beast Boy says. "Where you can play video games and fart all you want."

"Alright!" Kid Flash give Beast Boy a high five and goes strait to playing video games."

Beast boy tries to give Darkside a high five, but he just glares at him.

"Ok than no high five, you want to try out the new Blaster 5 video game."

"I'm going to the library."

"Do you know where it is?"

"I'll find it." With that he disappears into he shadows.

"Man that guy gives me the creeps." Beast Boy says to himself.

"Hey Beast Boy get in here so I can kick you butt at Blaster 5!" Kid flash says.

"Your on!" he yells back.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Finally the library." Dark side says to himself. He walks up in down the rows of books. Picking a few off the selves and runs into Raven.

"What are you doing here?" She asks.

"Beast Boy and kid Flash, are playing video games, I'm not interested in a thing like that so I left. I enjoy reading more than anything so I found this place." He answer in a clam voice. Raven looks at him shocked.

"Explain the reason you are staring at me like that."

"Its nothing, it just no one uses the library except me." She says.

"If you want me to leave I will, I shall put these book s back." He says and turns around.

"No, you don't have to, Its..nice to know someone else can use these books also."

A red flash starts to flash and they here. "Titans Emergency!" over the intercom.

He grabs Raven's had and a shadow consumes them and they now stand in the living room.

"How did you?"

"Its one of my powers."

"What is the emergency?" Bright side says entering the room with Starfire and Jinx.

"It just control freak again." Robin answers.

"Let Beast boy and I handle it" Bright side says. "No reason to make every one go."

"You sure?" Robin asks.

"Yeah, plus techno need you and Cyborg to help her upload the tracker system so we can find the big fish."

"Alright, go ahead you to."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"It is I Control Freak and I will make you….hey where are the other Teen Titans and who are you?" he asks.

"A girl you don't want to mess with." Bright side turns invisible.

"What where did you go?"

"Forget her, you have me to deal with." Beast Boy changes into a rhino.

"Yawn! Pause." Beast boy freezes a few inches away from Control Freak. He moves to the side and clicks fast forward, causing Beast Boy to run into a run. A bright light shoots and knows the controller out of Control Freaks hands.

"What the?"

"You shouldn't have forgotten about me." He turns to she Bright side holding his controller. She snaps her fingers and a bright light engulfs him.

"What did you do to him?" Beast boy asks.

"Took him to the city jail. I control light; it gives me a few abilities. You wan to go out for pizza?"

"Sure."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Can I take you order?"

"Tofu pizza please." Bright side says.

"You are?"

"A vegetarian, yes. I don't really like the taste of meat."

"Wow, I'm to!"

"Really? Cool. You want to play Blaster 6 when we get back to the tower? " She says

"You have blaster 6!"

"Yeah I love video games." She smiles at hi. Beast boy melts. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I just meet the girl of my dreams."

"Really where?" she starts to look around.

"Nevermind, pizzas here."

…to be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

"Friend I have prepared for us a meal of my people! This is glatom ifaren, a most delicious meal on my planet!" Starfire announces. The Kid Flash tries some, turns green and falls over.

"It must be bad, Kid Flash eats anything." Jinx whispered to Beast Boy who was to busy staring at Bright Side to listen.

"Who else wishes to try!" Starfire asks. The all stare at her.

"I will" Dark Side says. He takes the bowl and tries some.

"Don't!" they all shout in unison.

"Not bad." Dark side says.

"Wow he didn't barf yet." Cyborg says.

"But how about we order pizza Starfire, that we can have food from our plant and food from yours. You could put some of this stuff on yours, it might taste good."

"What a wonderful idea!" Starfire agrees.

"Great I'll call for the pizza." Cyborg says with the phone already dialed.

"You really saved us on that one." Bright Side whispers to her brother.

"Some one had to do something or we will all end yup like Kid Flash over there" he says pointing to his body, which was still on the ground.

"How did you keep a strait face while eating it though?"

"Used the shadows in my mouth to take it some where else."

"Nice job brother." She attempts to give him a high five. He just stares at her. "Fine leave my hanging." She says.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Burrrrrrrrrrrrp! That was some good pizza!" Cyborg says.

"Ok I have to ask, what are your two's powers?" Beast Boy asks pointing at Dark side and Bright side. "I mean we knew Jinx and Kid Flash from before, and you already explain techno's powers, but what are yours?"

"Oh, well I control light which allows me to do many different things. I can reflect the light off myself in a certain way to make it seem like I was invisible, also I can manipulate the light around my enemy making an illusion. I can also transfer items with light, almost like teleportation. And last I hold the bow of Azakura, or the bow of heavenly light." Bright side said.

"I have pretty much the same power but use darkness, I seem invisible in the dark even if it isn't as dark as night, I can surround my enemies with darkness and there imagination does the rest, its true peoples demons really come out in the dark. I transfer items through the shadows and I weld the sword of Anitats or the sword of the dark abyss." Dark Side explained.

"What's up with those necklaces you have?" Cyborg says.

"This is the only thing from keeping us from completely attaching to the light or dark, with out theses we would fade away. These necklaces grant us human form and also allow us to control our powers.

"But when we work together we can use are powers to form spells, but it takes time to do one."

"We would have been able to do them faster if our brother was still here." Dark side mutters.

"What happened to your brother?" Robin asked.

"I have to go" Dark Side says and disappears into the shadows again.

"I'm sorry, he doesn't like to talk about it, he blames himself for what had happened. Se about six years ago when we were ten we were supposed to watch our little brother, see he controlled light and dark, he was the balance. Like we said before our necklaces keep us in our form, well our little brother took his off, the dark and light pulled in different directions and than he was gone. I was making lunch at the time so Dark Side was watching him. He had to watch it as it happened, he blamed himself for not being a good enough brother." Bright Side said finishing the tale.

"Wow that must have been hard for you two." Cyborg says.

"It was hard for me to find out that he was gone, but I cant imagine what it would have been like to have to watch him go away." A tear slides down her face. "I just wish he would let someone in, ever since that day, he barely shows emotion or talks. He talks to me the most but even so he still wont open up his door is just cracked."

"Is there anything we could do to help?" Robin asks.

"I'm not sure if any one can help any more."

….to be continued. …


	4. Chapter 4

"So what do you all want to do today? BB, Techno, Bright side." Cyborg asks.

"You can call me Bright."

"Ok Bright, So what you want to do today, Star and Robin are on one of there dates, same with Jinx and Kid Flash, Dark said he needed to go some where and Raven is doing well whatever Raven does." He finishes. Techno and Bright look at each other.

"Video game challenge!" They shout together.

"Your on!" Cyborg and bb reply.

"Up for Blaster 6?" Techno asks.

"You know it" bb responds.

"Than lets begin." Bright says, they was a bright flash and bb and Cyborg fall onto a rock.

"Where are we?" Cyborg says whipping the stones off.

"We are in the video game, techno and I use our powers to get here." Bright said.

"Cool, but can some one get me out of here!" bb says still stuck in the rocks. Cyborg pulls him out.

"Ok here are the rules, we all have five life, when you lose those lives, you get booted out of the game and you get to watch the rest of us fight the rest out. Got it?" Bright said.

"Bring it on!" Cyborg yells.

"Can I join?" some character says.

"Who is that?"

"That's Kid Flash is character, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on a date with Jinx?" Techno says.

"I'm the kid Flash, I think I can be a two places at once, I don't want to miss a video game challenge."

"Have fun with that." Bright says.

"Let the battle begin!" Cyborg says.

Bright pulls out a bazooka and takes aim.

Cyborg launches a grenade.

Techno shoots a ray gun at it and it explode in mid air.

The smoke from it goes everywhere.

Bright launches the bazooka and it hits Cyborg.

"That's one life down." She says.

Bb comes from the smoke to hit Techno and she catches his kick.

"I studied Karate for years, those attacks wont hit me." She throws him.

Kid Flashes character takes a life from Bright.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"You can stop following me." Dark says.

"How did you know I was here?" Raven asks.

"I control the shadows remember the more you hide in them, the easier it is for me to tell you are there."

"So where are we?"

"..my brothers grave." He says looking down at a stone. "It the perfect place because the shadow from the tree covers half of it and the sun covers that other."

"Wait isn't this your home town?"

"Yeah…"

"How did we."

"You walked through the same shadow I used to get here, the portals wasn't closed yet so you came as well."

"You know it wasn't your fault."

"Yeah it was, you weren't there. Do you know what its like to lose someone so close to you, and have his hand literally slip through your fingers." Dark says. "It was my turn to watch him and I failed."

"Dark it wasn't your"

"Get away from me, don't pity me! You don't understand what I've been through." He yells and send raven through the shadows back to the tower.

"… I just wanted to help." She says to herself.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"We totally crushed you guys today!" techno says laughing.

"Well it won't happen next time." Cyborg sys.

"Sure it won't" Bright says.

Raven walks into the tower.

"Hey were have you been all day?" Cyborg asked.

Dark walks into the room just as he said that.

Raven looked at him, it looked like he had been crying. "I was meditating." She lied.

"You missed it we completely beat Cyborg and bb at Blaster 6." Bright said.

"Cool." She says.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KEPT DISAPPERING ON OUR DATE JUST BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO PLAY SOME VIDEO GAME!" someone yells.

"Well, Jinx and Kid flash are home." Bright says.

"I can be two places at the same time."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Jinx yells back.

"He Kid Flash catch." He catches the video game controller and gets sucked in. He pops up on the screen.

"Um guys what game am I in?" he asks.

"Pretty" techno starts.

"Pretty." Bright says.

"Princess." Jinx finishes and touches the controller to also go into the game.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" jinx says in the game holding a lazar gun.

"Hey, wait a minute, stop shooting, you know how hard it is to run in high heels and a dress." Kid Flash yells at her.

Cyborg and bb start laugh.

"You shouldn't have cheated on you date for a game dude." Bright said.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Bright walks into the boy's room, only Dark was there at the time.

"You went to see him today didn't you?" she asks

"…Yeah"

"You can't keep doing this to yourself."

"I just wanted to see him."

"Don't lie to me, I know you to well. Just talk to me." Bright said getting annoyed.

"There is nothing to talk about, I'm going to bed." He says and turns over on his bed so he isn't facing his sister any more.

Bright lets out a sigh. "Good night." She leaves the room. "I just care about you that's all." She says outside.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey what's going on?" Jinx asks as she walks into the room to find every one but Bright and Dark, staring at her, and BB pacing back and forth.

"BB lost a bet with me so he has to ask out Bright, we are waiting to see what happens." Cyborg says.

"I'm just here for breakfast." Raven says.

"Shhhh she's coming." Robin whispers.

The door opens and Bright walks in.

"Hey guys, hey beast boy."

"Hey Bright, ummmm I was wondering……" BB mutters.

"Wondering what?" she asks.

"If you would like to go out with me?"

"Sure, lets go." She grabs his hand and the walk out the door.

"………………They gone?" Techno asks.

"I think so." Starfire says.

"Wow" Robin says

"I can't believe it! Bright said yes!" Cyborg says.

"Said yes to what?" Dark asked."

"Dude how did you get here?" Robin asked.

"Seriously you have to stop sneaking up on people." Cyborg said

"My powers remember? But anyway what did Bright say yes too?"

"You missed it oh dearest friend! Our Beat Boy asked out Bight!" Starfire chimes in.

"I still can't believe she said yes!" Cyborg says.

"Oh no this could be bad." Dark says.

"Bad how?"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"So there's a carnival in town you want to go to that?" BB asks.

"Sounds like fun…but what's a carnival?"

"You never been to a carnival before."

"Nope, I don't go out much, unless my friends are going but some villain usually ruins it." She says.

"I know what's that's like. So you want to go."

"Of course." She smiles at him.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"What do you mean this can be bad?" Robin asks.

"How do I put this, Bright has never been on a date, or have my guy friends in general. She gets nervous and when that happens she doesn't have very much control of her powers. Both of us have unstable powers emotions get in the way. " Explained.

"I forgot about that, the first time she meet me she sent me out of the tower." Kid Flash said.

"She didn't get nervous when we first meet because I was there. She feels better when we are together. Same thing happens when Jinx or Techno are with her." he says. "Either this date ends with some one getting hurt, or some one with a broken heart."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"That roller coaster was amazing!" Bright yells getting off the ride.

"That was wicked!" BB says.

"What's that?"

"Hmm? Oh that's a Farris Wheel. You want to go on?"

"Sure."

….on the ride……

"It's so pretty up here."

"Yeah great view."

"Hey Beast Boy can I ask you a question?" she asks

"Sure."

"Remember that day when you said you found your dream girl?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think she likes you back?"

"I'm not sure." He says.

"……….Do you think…. That I could maybe be your dream girl…"

"Bright, the dream girl I saw in the pizza shop…. was you." BB says.

Bright blushes. They lean in for a kiss. "Baam!"

"Ahhhhhhh!" Beast Boy falls.

"Beast boy!"

"It is I doctor explosions!"

"You ruined it."

"Hahha suffer."

"YOU RUINED MY KISS!" Bright sent a powerful light blast at him.

"Wait you didn't even let me finish my evil villain speech!" he jumps out of the way.

"You messed up the one chance of kissing the boy I really like!" she sends another blast.

"AHHHH!" he falls. Bright jumps down after him. "You're going to pay."

"Bright stop!" Dark yells.

"But…but." She starts crying"… he ruined it."

"I know, but you can't kill him for it. You have to stop."

"O.k. Oh my god Beat Boy is he ok?"

"I'm fine, are you?" she turns to see Beast Boy.

"I'm sorry, it was ruined."

"Its ok but you were wrong, that wasn't your only chance to kiss the boy you like." He leans in and kisses her. Her face turns bright red.

"Beast boy….you are the boy of my dreams." Bright says.

"Well, I think you to love bird had enough action for today. Why don't we go home?" Dark asks.

"Kay."

….to be continued….


	6. Chapter 6

"That was easy." Kid Flash said 'dusting' off his hands. An angry Jinx was glaring at him. "Oh right sorry about that...."  
"Sorry about what? Throwing me into a dumpster!" Jinx said picking a banana peel out of her hair.  
"It's not my fault Techno told me to! Isn't that right Tech?" Kid Flash looked around. "Tech?"

"O.k. Tech this isn't funny where are you?" Jinx said.

"I'll find her" Kid flash took off, three seconds later he came back. "She's gone Jinx."

"O.k. this is just weird. I'll call Bright and Dark."

**~Bright and Dark arrive~ **

"I don't sense her in the light" Bright says.

"She is no where to be found in the Dark." Dark says.

"If she's not in the dark or light where is she?" Jinx asked

**~With Techno~**  
"Ah, my creation is finally complete! Finally, she is half-human half-machine!" Techno didn't feel any different...what'd he do to her? "All her powers are intact! I've really out done myself!" The man said.  
"What is going on?" Techno said getting off of whatever she was on and into a battle stance.  
"Do not fret, Techno. I've improved you! You are now half-human! Just like originally planned! You weren't to be activated until I came back, but those idiots activated my incomplete creation!"

"Creation?"

"Yes I made you, I guess you could call me your father. How does that make you feel?"

"I don't have feelings" she replies.

"Are you sure about that?" the man asks. "It's time for you to go back where I found you. I will come again." the man says and hits a button that opens a portal, I will find you in that demission later my daughter." he says and the purple light consumed her.

**~With the rest of Titians South~**  
"I found her!" Dark said and the other titans were soon next to Techno.  
"Tech? What happened to yo-You have hair!" Bright shouted. "Since when do you have hair!?"  
"What are you talking about Bright Side? I don't have hair."  
"Yes you do. And you have skin! You're not that weird bluish color anymore!" Bright hugged her now found friend.

"I don't understand what your talking about." she said but than saw herself in a window. "Human. Just like he said."

"Like who said?" Bright asks.

"Never mind. Why are you my friend?" Techno asks.

"Why not, you a great person and friend."

"I wasn't a person before."

"I'm not really a person either. I'm light." Bight whispers. "What's with all these questions any way?"

"I-I do not know...I am different...." Techno was looking at her hands. "This is...I am part human...what are emotions?"  
"Um well, they're are um...stuff...and...um...you...feel different things and stuff." Kid Flash replied.  
"That's not going to help her you idiot!" Jinx hit him.  
"Let's get back to the tower. Maybe the others can help." Dark said.


	7. Chapter 7

Bright Side POV

"Hey Tech do you think BB is cute?" Bright asks her newly half human friend.

"Ummmm." She gives her a look.

"Sorry, I'm used to you looking human know but I keep forgetting the emotion are new to you, I knew the old you could laugh and make joke but you never did really feel much did you."

"I remember hate." Techno says.

"You changed from the first time we meet, you're a super hero now! You don't hurt anyone anymore."

"I did once."

"That was a long time ago and you were new to this world. You attacked people but you weren't aware of it, you had no control"

"You don't understand!" Techno yells. "I'm not supposed to be human, I shouldn't be here!" she turns to leave the room, but Bright grabs her.

"Tech, I'm not human, I just a formation of light. I don't even have functional organs. I am literal a shell of energy." She passes looking at her friend. "I learned how to feel though, I found friends, I may not be human but my soul acts like one." She lets Techno go.

"I'm confused, I need to think." Techno says and walks out of the room.

Bright lets out a sigh. "I need some cheering up. I'll go talk to BB!"

Techno POV

I don't understand all theses things going on in my head. Maybe I should talk to someone else.

"Dark, are you busy." I ask fining him in the library.

"That depends is this important or are you asking me to play some video game?"

"Ummm it's not a video game question."

"Fine, what do you knew." He looks up from his book.

"I need help understanding emotions, you're the smartest one on the team, other than myself, can you help?"

"Sorry, I can't emotions are Bright's thing, not mine." He goes back to his book.

Techno knows him well enough to just leave him alone now. As she walks down the hall she sees BB and Raven.

"What are emotions?" she asks strait forward.

"Well they are, umm they kind of like, sorta like ummm, I know you can use Ravens mirror thing and see all her emotions will that help?" Raven hits him on the back of his head.

"THAT IS NOT A TOY!"

"Never mind." Beast boy says rubbing his head.

But Techno is already walking away, it seems no one can help her with her problem. She walks into the kitchen. Where Cyborg is. She smelt something and her stomach growled.

"What?"

"You never got hungry before?" Cyborg asked. She shook her head. "I'll get you something then!" He handed over a chocolate bar. She took it and looked at it.

"You're supposed to put it in your mouth and chew." He says. She does what she was told and she tasted something for the first time.

"This is great!" she yells. "What is this and is there more, what else can you eat?"

"Welcome to Buffet Cyborg your cook!" he says and brings out more food. He smiles at her. Her cheeks blushed. She touched her face and it felt warm. I'll have to ask Bright about this later.


	8. Chapter 8

Bright pov

"Bright! Bright! Bright!"" Techno yells entering my room.

"What? What's wrong? Something happen?" I say concerned.

"Yes!"

"Well what is it? Are you ok?"

"Cyborg helped me discover food!"

"…Oh ummm"

"It was amazing! Cyborg is such a cool guy!" She says spinning.

"Haha you seem pretty happy."

"I…I think I am!" Techno says. "I'm not sure."

"How about we celebrate." I say.

"How do we do that?"

"We have a party! Go tell Cyborg to make more food. I'll get the rest of the gang."

"Ok!" Techno says all excited.

I send Raven, BB, Starfire, Jinx, and Kid Flash to the living room to join them.

I find Dark in his usual spot in the library.

"Hey bro, you want to come join the party, Techno is starting to get the hang of emotions." I ask.

"No." He says irritated.

"Please?'

"My answer is still no."

"For me?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm your sister and I'm asking you to." I say. Why is he being such a brat?

"You know just because you're my sister doesn't me I have to do anything for you, I don't even like you that much."

Now that hurt.

"What are you saying!" I yell.

"I'm saying you don't mean anything to me, so just leave me and go to your little party."

I slap him so hard he falls out of his chair. I pick him up by his collar.

"You know dark that is a difference better controlling the dark around you and letting it control you! I want my brother back! Your letting your heart be consumed by this darkness you bring around you! You don't talk to me any more; you don't care about me any more! Where is my brother!"? I yell tears flow down my cheeks.

"Bright your power is getting out of control. " is all he says. I realized that massive amount of light is surrounding me. I let him go.

"Fine, I'll go." With that I leave him on the library floor.

I return to the living room, and put a fake smile on my face. I don't want the others to worry.

"Sorry I'm late!" I say entering the room. I look over and Cyborg made a ton of food, which was being mainly devoured by Techno and himself.

"Why did you take so long?" Robin asked.

"I was just talking to Dark, He was is a bad mood, so I left him alone."

"He didn't want any food?" Cybrog stops eating for a second to ask.

"We are just formations of light and dark, technically we don't need to eat, we can. But don't have to."

"Piñata time!" Starfire yells.

"Woot let get this party started!" I yell back.

~After the party~

"Hey, What's wrong?" BB asks me.

"What? Nothings wrong."

"Don't lie to me Bright, I can tell."

"….."

"If you don't want to tell me I understand but if you need someone to talk to I'm here." He says and starts walking away.

"Dark said he didn't care about me," I say under my breath.

"But you're his sister of course he does."

"He said that didn't matter, and I can tell he meant it." I say, tears start to fall once again.

Beast Boy didn't say anything he just hugged me. But that made me fell better; I like the feeling of his arms around me. I hug him back. Trying to hold back the still falling tears.

"It's ok. Let it all out." He whispers.

"I can't my powers, it might hurt you."

"I'll be fine, do what you need to do."

For the first time I let all my emotion out, no fake smiles or laughs, I let all the pain run free. Light surrounded me and I looked at Beast Boy.

"It…it doesn't hurt you?"

"When you love someone Bright the only thing that hurts you is seeing the one you love in pain."

I smile "Thank you so much"


End file.
